This invention relates generally to the field of exercise devices and more specifically to a kick boxing training device.
Kick boxing is a sport that is rapidly growing in popularity. In this sport, a person uses both arms and legs to attack an opponent. Part of the sport requires a punching action similar to that found in traditional boxing. The proper body position for the boxing action is that the head be kept down as the eyes peer forward and the arms cycle forward between a left punch and a right punch. As one hand extends out to punch, the other hand is supposed to pull into the chin area and vice versa. It would therefore be advantageous to have a training device that teaches a kick boxer the proper head location and proper reciprocating arm punching motion.
The present invention is a unique new training device that is designed to address two major components of kickboxing and boxing techniques:                The first is that by holding the ball/cable guide under your chin, it trains you to keep your chin down in a tucked and defendable position.        The second is that by adjusting the cable equal to the length of one extended arm, it forces the non-striking hand back to defend your face.In other words, if you throw a punch with your left hand, the cable that is connected to the handle you are holding in each hand will force your right hand back to guard your face. If you do not bring your non-striking hand back to guard your face, the cable will pull the ball/cable guide out from underneath your chin. In my many years of kickboxing activity, I have witnessed coaches attempt to address this problem by having students hold ropes that are either around the back of their necks, or strung through their shirt sleeves. These methods were cumbersome, ineffective, and did not address the fighter keeping their chin down.        
With the use of the spring biased cable clamp, one can adjust the cable to its full length to turn the invention into a speed rope that will help users improve their endurance, foot speed, and hand eye coordination. It should be noted that the present invention can be used as a training aid for conventional boxing as well as kick boxing.